


Dust and Debris…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Dust and Debris…, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys kiss and make up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Debris…

Title: Dust and Debris…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust …  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: The boys kiss and make up…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Dust and Debris…**

It was fucking unbelievable! One minute we’re fighting; he’s firing me, telling me how young and immature I am, to get some balls. So I kiss him really passionately and turn to leave. The next minute he has me slammed into the wall. His hands are everywhere, in my hair, under my shirt, cupping my erection. 

He whispers, “I’ve missed you” while running tender kisses around my neck to my mouth. We finally break for air and I notice the dry wall is broken from where he thrust me. As he dusts flakes and debris from my hair and shoulders…


End file.
